While the City Sleeps
by Awaken Akumu
Summary: Static and Gear always considered themselves ready for anything. That is, until Alafayre literally dove into their lives out of a moving car! They soon learn that this girl changes lives and that they're in for a ride they never expected. HotGear VirgXOC
1. Feels Like Home

Gwenivier here to usher in the first chapter of my and Molly's Static Shock fic. First of all we own none of the original Static Shock stuff. Also the storyline may sometimes be twisted from the original but hey its fanfiction, that's what it's here for. Well enjoy at your own risk.

* * *

Chapter 1 "Feels Like Home"

There are things in this world that, despite their obvious (and sometimes not so obvious) cons, are absolutely perfect. For Alafayre Beaumont these things include (but are not limited to): comics, music, orange, water, wind, Disney, and snow. This, of course, was the cause of her very unusual introduction to Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley. As she had felt compelled, when the minivan was going at a modest speed of 30 miles per hour, to sling open the van door and dive out into the awaiting snow, narrowly missing the two high school seniors, that were Virgil and Richie, in the process. And that's how she came to be giggling like a mad woman, face down in the snow, freezing her ass off and loving every minute of it.

"Hey are you alright?!" Virgil called, quickly closing the the few steps that were between him and the girl. Richie, however, was already at her side, as he had been a few steps ahead of Virgil and closer to her when she had first jumped.

"Yea." was Alafayre's muffled reply before she popped her head back up, sending her choppy, jaw length, crimson tipped black hair in all directions. She then began laughing warmly, her brown/green hazel eyes all but shining.

"Dude." was all Richie could manage to say. He elbowed Virgil, hoping to spur him into doing...something to help the odd girl. But Virgil was one step ahead of him.

"Here."Virgil said, offering a hand to Alafayre, which she gladly accepted and used to pull herself up.

"Sorry 'bout that." Alafayre insisted lightheartedly. "I forgot to take my meds today." She shrugged, holding her hands out to each side in an almost confused apologetic manor. Then she snapped her fingers, smiling all the while. "Knew I forgot something."

Despite the sheer **insanity** of the situation Virgil and Richie found themselves laughing at this oddly charming girl.

"Alafayre Raynelle Beaumont!!! Have you lost your goddamn mind!!?" A tall man with shoulder length, curly dark brown locks, who was currently running towards them, demanded."It's the first time they drive the van by myself and you jump out of it while its moving!! If they found out--"

"Chill. The. Fuck. Out. Curtis." Alafayre insisted, stressing each word and cutting the fuming man off. "We've done crazier shit. Damn. Terrence was right. You need to get laid."

Virgil and Richie exchanged glances, intrigued by this girl(and her colorful vocabulary), but wondering if they should leave.

"Keep talking like that and I'll leave your ass to freeze."Curtis threatened, his chestnut brown eyes glaring needles at his little sister.

"Then leave." she challenged, her beautiful tanned face set defiantly, arms crossed on her chest.

"Just get your ass back in the car." he commanded with a huff, turning on his heels and returning to their light aqua green van.

Alafayre sported a victorious smirk as she turned to the two boys that she had almost tackled during her snow escapade.

"Sorry about all this. Now I'm going to leave and you'll never have worry about seeing _this _crazy girl again." Alafayre told them, smiling apologetically. Then she turned and began walking away.

"7953443597."Richie called after her, pushing up his glasses, as they had begun slipping. "My number." he clarified," Text me sometime, or call. You seem interesting."

"You have no idea what you're getting into." she said, reaching out to the van(which her brother had parked almost on the sidewalk) door. "So I'll tell you once. Just let me walk away. I'm crazy, man. Tell me to forget your number."

Richie only smiled, said,"Crazy's fun." and made a phone sign with his thumb and pinkie.

"Your funeral." She teased, disappearing into the van just before it drove off.

" I know you're not into chicks, so tell me Rich." Virgil questioned, not even needing to finish his sentence for his best friend to understand him.

"The girl dove out of a car into the snow." was Richie's answer.

"I see your point." Virgil conceded, continuing their original trudge to the comic store.

* * *

Alafayre stared out the hotel window at the falling snow. It had been three days since she arrived in Dakota. And currently she was waiting intently for _**BUZZ**_! Alafayre nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone went off.

**Too fucking true. The store just got 30 copies of issue 42 - Richie**

"Holy shit!" Alafayre gasped aloud, shooting off her seat to pace the floor as she dialed the number she had memorized by now.

"Rich, I swear--" she began, only to be cut off by Richie's excited voice.

"Why would I ever fuck around about THIS!?" Richie exclaimed, almost deafening Alafayre in the process. "You need to get here now."

"We'll come get you if nothing else!" Virgil's voice added.

Alafayre laughed gently, a smile on her face as she rushed over to her suitcase. "Be there in 10. 15 tops. I'm calling in a favor. The she hung up, cutting off the sound of Virgil and Richie's simultaneous "YES!"

"Oh, Terrence." she began slyly, looking over to the bed where her eldest brother lay reading a Mustang magazine.

"What?" he hissed, glaring at her through his jaw length light brown hair.

He had wanted to go to a car show they were having in town today, but their parents had taken Curtis birthday shopping and Alafayre hadn't wanted to go, so Terrence had to stay with her because even though she was 16 they were in a new, unfamiliar place.

"January 16th 2006." was all she had to say.

Terrence's brown eyes widened and he whispered"Bitch." before putting down his magazine.

* * *

"Damn." was the one word that came out of Richie's mouth and caught Virgil's attention. Virgil then turned in the direction that Richie was staring.

Alafayre stood at the door way of the comic shop, her hair looking a bit windblown and a faint blush on her cheeks. She had just taken off her black trench coat and handed it to her brother. Her violet shirt clung nicely to her curves, had 3/4 length sleeves, a slightly low neckline, and artsy swirling designs on it. Black cotton gloves, with the fingers cut off at the knuckle, adorned her hands. A moss green, fluffy scarf was wrapped securely around her throat. And finishing her strange outfit was dark blue flare jeans and a pair of orange Converse.

Though nothing about her outfit really matched she managed to make it look as if it did and then some.

"I may be gay but even I know she looks fantastic." Richie observed, adjusting his glasses on his face.

"Understatement." Virgil insisted, making his way toward their newest friend.

"Hey guys. Got here as fast as I could." Alafayre explained, a smile, as always, on her face."Where?!"

"Right this way, m'lady." Richie teased, doing a little bow.

"Thank you kind sir knight. Perhaps I shall obtain a prince for you as a reward for such a kind deed." Alafayre retorted, making her way to the shelf he'd indicated.

"Wow. The princess loses the prince to the knight. What a Disney movie that would make." Virgil mused aloud, following Alafayre closely.

"A fantastic one." Alafayre added in a sing-songy voice, blissfully happy as she hadn't been since she found out they were moving.

* * *

Virgil was silent for a moment, poking at the orange paint now in his hair, and Alafayre was afraid he might be pissed, until he smirked and flicked his paintbrush, sending violet paint flying at her face.

The two broke out into laughter, simultaneously declaring, "Paint war!!". Richie joined in without hesitation, flinging more purple paint into the mix.

Alafayre instinctively dropped to the floor and rolled when purple paint flew her way, then popped back up behind Richie.

"Missed." she teased, sticking her tongue out at Virgil, only to have Richie put a dab of purple paint on her nose. Which she retaliated to by giving him a swirly orange moustache. Then she ran quickly away over to Virgil and painted an orange heart on his hand and he put a purple star on her cheek, all the while being assaulted by a barrage of purple from Richie.

Then it simply exploded into all out mayhem.

After almost half an hour the three collapsed close to one another on the floor, euphoric and exhausted. And instead of Alafayre's new room(which amazingly had 5 walls) having violet walls with orange trim, it was a brilliant splatter of orange and violet. Surprisingly, there was not a speck of white wall remaining.

The three friends were no better, thier hair, clothing, and skin splattered with orange and purple. They were laughing carelessly, pointing out the designs on each other, and poking fun at one another.

"This is never gonna come out of my hair." Richie said with a huff, though he was still smiling.

Alafayre elbowed him in the side and looked him in the eye," At least we'll all match."

"Yea, Rich. Look on the bright side. We'll all look crazy **together**." Virgil added, saying the last word sarcastically.

"I didn't do it on purpose. You walked under the paint." Alafayre insisted, and kicked Virgil lightly.

"That's true, Virg. You did." Richie added, rubbing his eyes gently. "For once, I'm glad I wore contacts."

"So. At least it was fun." Virgil defended, crossing his arms on his chest.

"It was." Richie and Alafayre agreed.

Alafayre stared up at her mostly white ceiling as she announced, "I like it better this way."

* * *

Sorry about the way the time skipped in this chapter. I promise to do better in my next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Gweniveir out.


	2. Enter If You Dare

**Well Hi this is chapter two!! ****  
DISCLAIMER!!! We do not own Static Shock!! If we did it be a bit like this. So please enjoy this chapter. Well okay that's all!!!  
Molly Out  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 "Enter If You Dare"

Jaymee tore down the street with purpose clear in her coffee colored red-tinted eyes. She was not going to let some punk show her up. Without even thinking, she weaved through the communing people and even jumped over a small four year-old that was hunched over picking up a quarter. With her long light brown hair flying out behind her Jaymee looked inhuman, but she refused to let that boy out-do her. She could practically feel the earth beneath her combat boot clad feet and it only urged her onward.

"Hey!! You get back here." Jaymee picked up speed, rounded the corner, and smacked straight into a rather short girl. Said girl had choppy, jaw length, crimson tipped black hair and warm hazel brown/green eyes. Jaymee groaned in pain and the girl looked rather uncomfortable pressed between Jaymee's chest and the sidewalk.

"Um, Alafayre are you alright?" Virgil asked uncertainly. Alafayre sent him a withering glare.

"Do I look alright too you?" She asked maneuvering a bit so it looked like Jaymee was sitting on her lap. Jaymee was a bit perplexed by the girl whose lap she was currently sitting on.

"Nice tits." Alafayre said, referring to the breasts that were quite literally almost in her face.

"That's hot." The two boys commented quietly in unison.

"Perverts!" Jaymee accused, jumping off Alafayre suddenly and turning to smack the boys.

Richie, whom she was closer to, defended himself, stating, "Hey, I'm gay. It doesn't count."

She shrugged and instead turned to Virgil but stopped when she heard a familiar, oddly shrill voice. Virgil took this chance to help pull Alafayre to her feet and they turned to the owner of said irritating voice.

"There you are you little whore." Jaymee looked over her shoulder to see, her worst nightmare. Carl Atkins, all 6'2'of him. Messy light brown hair looking worse than usual and blue eyes flaring. And God forbid, in a fishnet tank top.

"Carla who told you fishnet looked good on you? They lied." Jaymee replied totally ignoring the "whore" comment. She knew Carl was just jealous. Carl growled furiously and went to grab Jaymee's arm and pull her back, but Virgil stepped up.

"Hey man, I don't know who you are but you have no right to call her a whore." Carl looked at Virgil, from whom the comment originated. Alafayre and Richie nodded in agreement, stepping up behind the darker skinned girl to show their silent support.

"You're right you don't know who I am so back off!!" Carl hissed, flailing his arms melodramatically. Richie frowned.

"Hey look, we don't want any trouble."the blond insisted, putting on his sternest face.

"Exactly you rude ass motherfucker." Alafayre said, once more exhibiting her sailor's tongue. Carl was about to reply but Jaymee cut him off.

"Look _Carla _leave them alone. This is between me and you and last time I checked I just broke up with you so step off." Jaymee snapped,crossing her arms along her chest to show she wouldn't budge. Carl glared as his _girlfriend. _

"Look no one dumps Carl Atkins, Carl Atkins does the dumping." He said almost like a preppy cheerleader and Jaymee rolled her eyes.

"Look Carla, I don't like you anymore, you where fun while you lasted but it's over. So, get it through your thick head and read my lips, _YOU AND I WILL NEVER GO OUT AGAIN._" Jaymee said as she put her hands on her hips. Carl growled and looked at the people behind his _girlfriend_.

"Fine then Whore, we'll finish this later." he barked, Jaymee rolled her eyes. Then he turned and walked away, grumbling and muttering to himself all the while.

* * *

Jayme let out an exasperated sigh and turned to the kind-hearted strangers who had stuck up for her. "Sorry about that. No is not a word in his limited vocabulary. Well, my name is Jaymee-Jazzilynna Briar. Nice to meet you all." Jaymee said as she passed around the ice cream she bought everyone.

"I'm Virgil Hawkins." Virgil replied as he took his own ice cream, french vanilla with strawberries. "And these are my best friends Richie Foley" Richie offered a "Yo." and a wave. "and Alafayre Beaumont." Alafayre greeted the new girl with"Sup guvnah?" and a bright smile. The two took their own ice creams, Alfayre's strawberry with raspberries, and Richie's butter pecan and Oreo. As the four ate their ice cream, Alafayre started a conversation with Jaymee.

"So what where you doing with a knockoff like him?"Alafayre questioned, looking the girl she hoped would become a good friend in the eye. Jaymee looked up at the girl she had met so strangely.

"Well we were friends in our junior year and recently I got tired of his cocky attitude, and I tried to get away yesterday but he's a clingy bastard." Jaymee explained. Alafayre nodded in understanding. Her hazel eyes then traveled to Virgil's ice cream, which was looking better by the second.

She place her hand over his and pulled his ice cream over to her mouth. Tasting it and stealing a strawberry at the same time. "Fucking excellent. " she assessed, a smile on her tanned face.

"Damn." Richie said with a laugh, wanting a guy he could do that with.

Alafayre then released his hand and offered him a taste of her ice cream, which he accepted and oddly enjoyed, before turning back to her conversation with Jaymee as if nothing had happened.

"Really, so where are you from?" Alafayre inquired softly, enjoying her ice cream immensely.

"I was born and raised in Dakota, in this area around here; I was here for the big bangs and everything. I mean they made life hectic here, but with people like Static and Gear around I didn't see a reason to flip out."Jaymee explained, eating her own vanilla and cookies and cream ice cream.

"Oh really?" Alafayre said slyly, refraining from turning to Virgil and Richie with a Knowing smirk.

With in an instant Jaymee and Alafayre had engaged in a full blown conversation about metahumans and how Dakota had changed since the Big Bangs. They soon dragged Richie and Virgil into it, though they had fooled themselves for a minute into believing the girls would do otherwise.

* * *

Demeter laughed silently as vines slithred up the side the condo and into the window. Her dark green hair fluttered in the wind and she snickered delightedly. Poor Carl Atkins would be in for a rude awakening in the morning when he found him self tied to his bed by vines and flowers.

"Oh, I love being a metahuman. It's so easy to do what ever I want." Demeter cooed softly, her voice like a dewy rose a the crack of dawn.

"If you love it so much why don't you use your powers for good?" Demeter turned to see, Static and his partner Gear.

"Oh hello what can I do for you, good sirs?" Demeter asked innocently.

"You could stop what ever you're doing and be a good girl." Gear said hopefully. Demeter gave a sweet earthy laugh and winked at Gear. Static took in the girl's appearance. She had long and lush dark green hair, and pretty rose colored eyes. She wore a thin green mask over her eyes and was wearing a pretty shapely dark green v-neck dress with a belt of flowers and a fishnet undershirt, dark brown tights and brown fingerless gloves and a pair of brown ballet like shoes. She was pretty, but something was familiar about her.

"Well you said I was a bad girl? I just don't always play by the Super Hero Rules. Besides I'm done here." Before Static or Gear could react the girl disspeared in a flurry of rose petals the color of her eyes. The only thing left was the echo of her voice saying.

"Name's Demeter."

* * *

**Well how did you like it? I hope you all like Jaymee and Alafayre.  
Thank you all for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed chapter two.  
We'll try to keep the first few chapters mild, we I will at least.**

Well Molly out


	3. Learning To Fly

**Gweniveir here again! Francis (Hotstreak) finally shows up. And I finally put in thoughts. That's all I'll say. Read on brave people. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 "Learning To Fly"

"Turn it that way." Caleb Beaumont, Alafayre's father, instructed.

Alafayre frowned. He hadn't specified which way to turn it. He hadn't even made a helpful hand motion to give her an idea. Looking down at the connector, as she had decided to call it( since she didn't know it's actual name), she could see at least 6 different ways to spin it. Up, down, left, right, and ... four different diagonals.

_Make that 8 different ways. Damn it._

If she had been working with anyone other than her father she would've asked which way he meant, but her father had a tendency to get pissed when she did that.

_Hell everything I do pisses him off. Damn he sucks with directions._

Alafayre took a deep breath, turned it to the left, and hoped for the best.

When the connector stayed hooked up she knew she had made the wrong choice.

"GOD DAMN IT, ALAFAYRE! CAN'T YOU FOLLOW SIMPLE FUCKING DIRECTIONS!?" her father roared, advancing towards her like a livid beast about to rip it's prey to pieces. "So fucking stupid. And you're supposed to be the smart one. You're just as useless as your brothers!"

Alafayre held her breath, hung her head low, took a step back, and tried to keep from crying. She hated this. How she always fucked everything up. Hearing how even though she was the only one of his children willing to stick with school, that her father though she was just as stupid as her brothers.

"Just get the fuck out of my face before I hurt you." Her father commanded, his voice poisonous.

Without a word Alafayre bolted, running past her eldest brother and out the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Terrence hissed, throwing down his magazine and going to look for his brother.

* * *

Francis shot another fireball at the trashcans in the alleyway!

_How could they give Cassie back to that **monster**?! She was safe **for once**! Then that damn judge!!_

Another, larger blast of flame eliminated the remaining trashcans.

"But he **is **going to get what's coming to him today." Francis told himself, a sadistic smirk formed on his face as he calmed his flame and walked out of the alley into the street.

Francis stood against the abandoned building, sometimes used by the homeless as a winter shelter. Judge Casarini was a habitual man and walked passed this building every day on his way to court. All Francis had to do was wait and the old man would walk right into his hands.

* * *

Alafayre looked up, realizing that she had been walking aimlessly and currently had no idea where she was.

"Well, shit." she cursed, reaching in her pocket for the Shock Box Richie had given her when she correctly guessed his and Virgil's secret identities as Static and Gear when they had disappeared just when Static and Gear showed up.

"Richie?" she inquired into the box, scanning her surroundings to make sure no one was watching. The only person she saw was a man with a beanie looking in the opposite direction. Since he was no real threat she continued. "Rich? Virgil? GUYS!?"

"Virgil here. What's up Al?" he asked, yawning loudly.

"I'm in the middle of fucking nowhere and I don't remember how I got here." she answered, leaning against the red brick wall and sighing.

"Shit. Were you kidnapped?!" Virgil demanded, his voice frantic and worried.

"No. Chill, V."she insisted, shaking her head at how he often jumped to conclusions when his friends were involved.

"Then how do you not remember how you got there?" he inquired, much calmer now.

"I managed to piss my dad off yet again and he pretty much kicked me out for the day." She supplied, just mentioning it depressing her again.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Virgil shrieked, his voice angry now. "That's stupid. What could you possibly have done that was worth that?!"

"Down boy. It's nothing new. I fuck up a lot of shit. I'm used to it. It's better than the alternative. Anyways, I need you to come get me. Please." She said in her sweetest voice, shuffling her foot aimlessly on the ground.

Virgil huffed, and Alafayre could almost swear she heard his teeth grating together. "I'll be there. 30 minutes tops. I have to go wake up sleeping beauty and have him run a trace on your Shock Box. Stay safe."

"Don't I always?" She teased, a smile on her face for the first time today.

"I'm not going to answer that." he told her with a laugh. "Seriously though. Stay out of trouble. I know Alafayre. I mean it."

"God. I love you too MOM." She answered before returning her Shock Box to her pocket.

_Damn. I wish I'd brought my PSP. _She thought to herself as she began playing with her hair in an attempt to entertain herself.

* * *

"Let me go!" Casarini commanded, attempting to free his arm from Francis grip.

"Not a chance old man. You're gonna pay for what you did to Cassie. You're gonna suffer everything that she's going to suffer because of what you did." Francis explained, dragging the 70 something old man forward, his eyes literally flaring.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing!?" a voice called, drawing Francis's attention. He looked up to see a hazel eyed girl with a stern look on her face walking towards him.

"Leave it alone girly." Francis told her continuing towards the door.

"Help! Please!" Casarini begged, still struggling futilely to get away from the man he now recognized as Hotstreak,even with a beanie covering his hair.

" Let him go damn it! What is your problem?!" Alafayre hissed, rushing to help the man.

"I warned you." Francis muttered, grabbing Alafayre by the collar and tossed her through the doors of the building.

Casarini gasped, realizing now more than ever the full gravity of the situation he was in.

"Please. I've done you no wrong. Please--" Casarini tried, his whole body trembling.

"Shut it. Don't pretend to be innocent." Francis snapped, dragging the judge through the doors of the abandoned building.

_Good thing no one really comes around this part of town unless they're homeless, looking for something outside the bounds of the law, or just passing through._

With his free hand Francis grabbed Alafayre, who was now unconscious, by the collar once more and kicked the door closed before continuing further into the building. Vengeance was so close now he could almost taste it.

* * *

Alafayre awoke with a start, knowing she couldn't have been out for more than five minutes. Casarini was near her and pleading for his life. She quickly realized that she was tied to a support beam and that Casarini must have been on the other side.

"... I swear I don't know what you're talking about!" Casarini cried, earning him a harsh slap to the face.

"Cassandra Abigail Stone! That's what the fuck I'm talking about. You sent her back to that sick twisted fuck that **the law **calls a **father**." the last few words out of his mouth were said with such contempt it almost literally hurt to hear them.

Casarini seemed to mull over this a moment before he realized exactly what Francis was talking about. "The little 8 year old who's case was reviewed last week?!" Casarini exclaimed, suddenly remembering the case.

"Ding Ding Ding! He found his brain." Francis mocked, leaning ominously over the older man.

"But there was no evidence to suggest--" Casarini began.

"You didn't really look then did you?! You could've asked **anyone** and they would've told you that Tony Stone is a drunk, vindictive, abusive bastard!" Francis raged, putting his fist through a nearby wall. "And **you **put Cassie, my little sister, the sweetest person to ever live, back in that environment. And you will pay dearly for it."

All the while that Francis and Casarini had been arguing Alafayre had been listening closely, and cutting herself free with her pocket knife of course.

"Oh wah! How old are you?" Alafayre huffed, standing up and stretching. She took note of the fact that she and Casarini were not tied with the same rope, leaving him still bound the support beam. Then she decided it was a good thing and began working out exactly what she was going to do.

"What did you say?" Francis growled advancing towards her. "How did you get free?"

"Irrelevant. Answer my question." Alafayre insisted, putting her hand on her hip.

"None of your damn business." Francis launched a blast of fire at her as he said it.

Alafayre easily dogged the blast and got back to her feet, staring Francis down. " Let's assume you're at least 18, which is more than likely correct, that's old enough. Act your God damn age why don't you? You don't like the situation with your sister then do something about it." she instructed.

"I am! Once I'm done with this bastard I'm going to finally rid this world of my dirt bag father and I'm going to take her away from this hellhole!" Francis exclaimed, his jade green eyes flaring once more.

"Oh yea. That's real mature." She said sarcastically. "Not to mention real stupid. Number one: murder and kidnapping? What kind of example would you be setting for her. Number two: you would just be taking her from one hell to another. You two would spend the rest of your lives on the run. Just when you'd get settled BAM! The cops find you and your off again. Is that the life you want for your sister?"

"What choice do I have?!! I can't leave her with that **thing**!" He raged, fire swirling all around him.

"You can start by getting your shit together." Alafayre told him honestly." Pull up your fucking pants, stay out of trouble, I know for a fact that all crimes commited after the three big bangs were ruled by the Supreme Court to be acts of insanity and therefore nonchargeable, and for Christ's sake get a job."

"What will that solve?!" Francis demanded. "She'll still be with him!"

"You can file for custody." she said simply.

All the fire surrounding him extinguished itself immediately. "What?" was all Francis could manage to say.

"If you're a blood relative, and you're at least 18, and you can prove that her currently environment is unsuitable (provided you can offer her a better one of course) you can gain custody after proper inspection and approval." Alafayre explained, thankful that she knew lots of usually useless information.

"Holy shit. I can't believe it." Francis muttered to himself. "I could've saved her 3 years ago why didn't anyone tell me about this."

Alafayre smiled, glad to know the situation was calming down , and that she had a chance to help someone.

"But I'll never find a judge willing to help me." Francis insisted.

Alafayre's smile turned into a smirk as she remembered that Judge Casarini was widely known for his willingness to give trouble youth who were prepared to change a second chance.

"Oh, I'm sure we can work **something** out."

* * *

Virgil stopped the car in front of a trashy looking building and though for a minute that the signal was wrong and was about to ask Richie if he was sure that **this **was the place. But then Alafayre and an old man walked out of the building with none other than Hotstreak.

Virgil jumped out of the car and couldn't help but scream, "JESUS CHRIST ALAFAYRE YOU **WERE** KIDNAPPED!" He rushed to his best friend's side, ready protect her if needed.

"I wasn't kidnapped." Alafayre insisted, looking over at Casarini. "Were you kidnapped?"

"I certainly was not. Nor anything of the sort." Casarini added adamantly.

Virgil's jaw dropped as Casarini turned and actually smiled at Hotstreak.

_The world has offically gone crazy. I'm in the Twilight Zone. Now just to wait for that cliche announcer voice saying so._

"I really don't even know how to begin to thank you ." Francis said, rubbing the back of his head unsurely.

"You just take care of that sister of yours and show up the 24th." Casarini told him, shaking his hand cheerfully.", it was a pleasure meeting you. I'm afraid I'm quite late now and must be off. Toodooloo." And with that he left, quickly scurrying around the corner.

"What the hell just happened?!" Virgil shouted to no one in particular.

Alafayre simply giggled and waved to Francis before slinging her arm around Virgil's waist (being about a 11 inches too short to sling said arm over his shoulders), and began leading him back to his 1977 Mustang, passed down to him by his dad. "Let's go for pizza. I'm starved."

"I really missed something didn't I?" He muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Don't think too much on it, Virg." Alafayre insisted. "Your head might explode."

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Much love. Gwenivier out!**


	4. What Friends Are For

**Hello, first off I would like to thank lunamirror and DaiHinMin for their reviews. We are grateful from the bottom of our hearts.  
Second, Discalmer, we don't own Static Shock.  
I own Jaymee and Gwenivier owns Alafayre.**

Well Molly out.

* * *

Jaymee smiled to herself as she fixed her hair, into a sideways ponytail and clipped it with a yellow star. She grinned manically as she slipped on a _short _bright yellow kimono style generously v-necked top (like it brushes the tops of her thighs) with short black shorts and long black knee length boots. She pulled on a pair of black and yellow shades, clipped on four star earrings in each ear. Once she was assured that she looked fabulous she grabbed her cell phone and called Richie. As it rung she applied some colorless pineapple lip-gloss and smiled when she heard Richie sleepily answered.

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"Richie you are aware that it is Saturday, you promised to take me out." Jaymee replied cutely. She heard Richie sigh on the other end and she heard sheets ruffle.

"Okay, I'm up. I'll meet you at your house in about twenty minutes." He replied yawning on the other end.

"Yeah!! I'm so happy!!" Jaymee replied hanging up. She placed her phone on her dresser and looked at her outfit. She needed a jacket.

* * *

Richie stared at Jaymee wide eyed.

"How did you even get out of the house?"Richie inquired still stunned by her outfit.

Jaymee gave her friend a coy smile,"I have skills."

The two friends headed into town, chatting amiably with one another, weaving through other people also enjoying their Saturday morning.

"So why did you ask me to hang out with you?" Richie asked cautiously, trying not to sound put off. Jaymee smiled and linked arms with him.

"Well, Virgil was busy with Frieda, and Alafayre is busy with whoever, and I noticed that you and I didn't have plans, so I though 'Hey let's Richie and I hang out and do whatever we want.'" Jaymee said smiling. Richie returned it.

"Well, I'm glad you did, chose me, since Alafayre and Virg are so buddy-buddy." Richie told her, a small amount of jealousy seeping into his voice. Jaymee laughed and she spotted a store.

"Hey you like comic books right?"She asked, recalling the information from the back of her mind. Richie gave her a bewildered look.

"Is that a stupid question? I LOVE comic books!" He said blue eyes shining. Jaymee smiled.

"Have you heard of one called _Pandora's Labyrinth_?" Richie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"_PANDORA'S LABYRINTH??!!!! _I love the Pandora series, but Labyrinth hasn't come out yet." He informed. Jaymee smiled again.

"I know some people."

* * *

Richie was looking amazed at the shiny new comic books in his hands.

"I will love you forever." He said elatedly.

"Me or the comic books?" Jaymee asked smiling with a raised eyebrow.

"Both. You are god sent, these comic books are god sent, I'm in heaven and Virgil will have to wait nine months to even know these exist." Richie annonced, holding the beloved comics to his chest. Jaymee bust out laughing.

"So basically, I made you really happy, and I just gave you hold over Virgil for nice months."She summed up.

Richie looked at her joyously."Yes."

The two continued on their merry way, laughing until Jaymee heard an annoying voice."Jaymee, what are you doing with this blonde."

Jaymee turned around to see Carl Atkins, he was wearing an open plain tight blue button up shirt and some skinny jeans, and he had bandages on his face.

"OH MY EYES!!" Jaymee screamed falling to her knees and covering her eyes. "Who told you to wear skinny jeans? It's like that fishnet tank top. Scary." Jaymee looked at Richie and clamped on to him.

"Make the ugly go away Richie." She whined. Richie gave his friend a look one reserves for the clinically insane.

"Okay, hey Carl, why's your face all banged up?" Richie asked. Jaymee buried her face in Richie's waist, to hide her smile.

Carl turned red.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He hissed. Jaymee stood up and looked at Carl with a leveled glare.

"Tell me, Carla, or I'll just have to stop being so nice to you." Jaymee commanded. Carl sighed.

"Okay look, don't laugh or anything, but when I woke up this morning, I was tied to my bed by a bunch of vines and thorns 'n junk, and my mom had to get the hedge clippers to get 'em off ." Carl said softly. While Richie's face showed an apologetic 'I knew we forgot something last night' look, Jaymee's eyes flickered mischievously.

"Really, that's too bad. Well Carla, me and Richie are sorta hanging out right now, and I have no time to have pity on you, so BYE!!" With that Jaymee pulled Richie away and out of sight and Carl went to find some of his other friends, he need to vent to someone.

Once Jaymee and Richie were out of sight, Jaymee bust out laughing.

"Oh I wish I could have been there, to see his face when he woke up, I bet he was all 'MOMMY!!!' Oh I bet it was priceless!!" Jaymee wiped tears of mirth away from her eyes.

"You think that's funny?" Richie asked as she stopped laughing. Jaymee gave him a wild smile.

"Oh yes, I think it very funny, but if you don't then I'll drop the subject. Hey why don't I take you to get a corn dog?" She said softly. Richie blinked, had her eyes just changed color for a brief second? No it was just the light.

"Umm I don't know about corndogs. Maybe some nachos or popcorn or peanuts, or nachos?" Richie said smiling.

"Well where can we get nachos, popcorn, peanuts and nachos?" Jaymee asked aloud in an obvious tone, putting her finger to her lip. Richie smiled at her knowingly.

"Eureka, I have an idea Richie, TO THE MOVIES!!!" With a laugh the two shot off towards the movies, laughing all the way.

* * *

"Two tickets to Crystal Blood." Richie said to the ticket clerk.

"Okay, sir, but are you sure you wanna take your girlfriend to see that violent movie? I'm sure she'd enjoy Fourth Wish, much better." Said the female clerk as she looked at Jaymee. Jaymee walked up a little.

"Thank you but I think I can stomach Crystal Blood, I mean I've read all the books and played and beaten all five games, the movie can't be too gory." Jaymee said politely. The clerk smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but if you think it's too much, just go ahead into another theater. Here are your tickets." She said softly.

Jaymee took them and smiled.

"Thank you and by the way, I'm not his girlfriend."Jaymee said matter-of-factly, a smile forming at the corner of her lips as the clerk blushed bright red.

"O-oh sorry." the clerk stuttered.

Richie grinned and followed Jaymee into the theater.

"You beat all five Crystal Blood games?!" Jaymee smiled at Richie's wondering tone.

"Yep, and I didn't even use any cheat codes." Richie grinned, and slung an arm around Jaymee's shoulder.

"You are officially my new favorite girl on the planet. You and Alafayre tie for first place." Richie insisted. Jaymee smiled, and looked around.

"Ready for nachos, popcorn, peanuts and nachos, with a drink?"she asked.

"Le gasp, I get a drink too? You are god sent." Richie said enthusiastically. Jaymee laughed.

* * *

After the movie which was plenty violent and gory, Jaymee and Richie spent the majority of the morning talking and laughing and getting close.

"And they I totally slip and bust my lip. My mom was like Jaymee!" The African-American girl said still laughing from Richie's previous joke. Richie was clutching his stomach and crying, he was laughing so hard.

"That is so funny; I gotta tell Virgil in nine months." Richie insisted. Jaymee couldn't take it, she fell over and laughed.

"Stop it with nine month jokes, I'm gonna bust a gut, and you'll have to clean it up." She said as Richie helped her up.

"Hey want me to get you some ice cream?" He asked, smiling as Jaymee's eyes lit up.

"Yes, ice cream is my version of crack."She said, her voice showing no hint of sarcasm.

"To the crack shop then." Richie announced, throwing his arm up like some superhero.

* * *

As Jaymee and Richie came out to the shop with their favorite flavors, Jaymee's Cookies 'N Cream with French Vanilla and Hot Caramel Fudge Brownie and Richie's butter pecan and Oreo with a twist added by Jaymee, Mango Smoothie or something, Richie didn't really know but he sure did like it.

"So now we've eaten, three cases of nachos, two bags of popcorn, a half cup of peanuts and now jumbo sized ice cream with extras." Richie smiled as he licked his ice cream.

"Yep, so what else does Dakota offer?" Jaymee said throwing her arm around Richie's shoulder.

"Well, I don't know, but I'm sure you'll find out." Richie told her. Jaymee laughed and licked her own cold treat.

"Okay so tell me something Richie." Jaymee said, looking at her watch. 11:36.

"What?" He replied also noting the time and the sun high in the late morning sky.

"Do you wanna go to my house to play Crystal Blood III: Solitude, or should I just go over to your house?" She questioned, her voice so serious one would think she was talking about a life or death decision. Richie though about it.

"Well my dad would give me to whole, Richard Foley; I thought you said you where gay, now you're bringing home girls, make up your mind boy." Richie's said in a mock manly voice.

"Okay then my house it is."She said with a smile. So the two headed for Jaymee's house, when they saw Alafayre, standing next to some redhead.

"Who's that?" Jaymee said indicating the redhead. Richie's eyes widened.

"Francis Stone aka F-stop." Richie said with an unsure tone to his voice.

"Really, well let's go say hi to Fay-Fay; don't tell her I said that, I still need a good nickname for her." Jaymee said confidently as she pulled Richie over to Alafayre and the redhead.

"Sup?" Jaymee said tossing her brown hair about, she was seriously going to dye it jet black with purple streaks soon. Alafayre smiled.

"Hey, what's up? What are you two doing here?" Alafayre asked, her smile widening all the more.

"Oh just hanging out and getting all buddy-buddy." Jaymee said licking more of her ice cream. Richie nodded and licked his own ice cream. Francis stared at Jaymee.

"Who are you?" he asked, not all too politely.

Jaymee smiled at him regardless, "Name's Jaymee Briar, I'm a friend of Alafayre's. By the way what are you doing here girl?"

"Oh, I'm helping Francis find a job, so far McDonald's and Pete's Gas Station are out of the question."Alafayre supplied. Francis gave Alafayre an dignified look, and crossed his arms. Alafayre sighed, rolled her eyes, and ran her hand down her face.

"Well whatever, I didn't wanna work there." He said gruffly. Jaymee looked at Richie and then Alafayre.

"Well since Richie and I are here we can find some places too, I mean we where all over town, finding a place to get a job is no problem and I can always call my mom and have her look one up." Jaymee said as she ate yet more ice cream. Richie looked at her.

"So no video games?" He said sullenly.

"Of course there will be video games, just not at the moment, and you can always come over Sunday."Jaymee insisted.

"Sure I guess." So the group of four went off in search of a job and Richie suddenly felt screwed.

* * *

**Again I would like to thank lunamirror and DaiHinMin for their reviews.  
I hoped everyone like my chapter. I'm sorry if you don't think it's very good, and also sorry for the wait. **

**Well nothing else, so Molly out**


	5. Hold On To What You've Got

Gweniveir here with a shout out to lunamirror and DaiHinMin! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys. Charaters' thoughts will probably only occur when useful but hey screw it. If it works it works. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5 " Hold On To What You've Got"

"You should've just let me punch that stupid fucker." Francis growled, his hands buried in his pockets as he leaned against the wall with a scowl on his face.

"And that would have landed you right back in jail dumb ass!" Alafayre exclaimed, smacking his arm with excessive force which sent him sideways into Richie, who'd been sticking close to Jaymee and not so subtly avoiding Francis. "Which sure as FUCK would not help you get your sister."

Richie gasped when Francis fell against him but instinctively tried to steady him, and miraculously managed to despite the fact that Francis was almost twice his size. Francis growled and wrenched himself away from Richie, who simply looked away as if nothing had happened.

"I know. I know." Francis muttered, massaging his temples with his fingers. " I just can't stand stuck up fuckers like that."

"Yea maybe being a library clerk was a bad idea." Jaymee admitted, plopping down on a nearby bench ungracefully and letting out a defeated sigh.

The moon was rising ever higher in the sky and the unlikely group was growing frustrated. It was almost 10:30 and being a Monday Alafayre's curfew would soon draw her home or yield terrible consequences.

"We should just give up." Francis muttered quietly. He was certainly **not** expecting the hand that smashed against his face so hard it was sure to leave a mark and maybe even a bruise.

"Holy shit, she just slapped F-Stop." Richie whispered, taking a step back from the situation as a learned habit.

"NO! You don't get to just give up. So we've been at this for two weeks with no results. That doesn't mean they won't come! Did you also forget that this isn't just about you?! You've got one more week to find a job and an apartment, not to mention set up a support system." Alafayre exclaimed, her eyes alight as they had never seen before. Francis even took a step back." I'm not giving up on you yet. So don't you DARE give up on yourself."

As she stood there shaking, hands curled into tight fist at her sides, huffing for breath, Richie steeped forward.

"I'm with Alafayre." The blond insisted, putting a hand on Alafayre's shoulder." I'll keep an eye for suitable job and apartment openings."

Francis simply nodded, and offered a small smile. "Okay, but let's call it a night. Everything will be closing soon anyways."

"Nice speech. " Jaymee said, smiling at Alafayre and throwing an arm over the shorter girl's shoulder.

* * *

Jaymee yawned loudly and rested her head on Richie's shoulder. They were sitting on a bench outside the front of the school. It was 7:45 and Virgil had yet to return so they were simply waiting. Her red-brown eyes out of focus as she blinked slowly. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a messy yet stylish ponytail. She wore a simple pair of nicely fitting blue jeans and yellow sneakers. Her bright mahogany hoodie slid off her shoulder, exposing the shoulder that her grey wife beater left exposed. She felt the nagging bite of cold but found herself too tired to bother pulling the jacket back into place; just as she had neglected to thrown on a long sleeve over her wife beater earlier that morning.

"Not a morning person?" Richie observed, smiling when Jaymee simply yawned in response.

Richie looked up from his semiconscious friend to see his own best friend, Virgil, walking towards, him with a plastic cup holder with four cups, presumably: Richie's coffee with two spoons of cream, Jaymee's which was more cream, sugar, and milk than actual coffee, Virgil's with six spoons of sugar and quite a bit of caramel(a preference he learned from Alafayre), and Alafayre's hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and caramel(as she has a deep eternal loathing for coffee). Virgil brought a finger to his lips and picked up the plastic(as Alafayre also had a **deep**hatred of Styrofoam, particularly the noise it makes) cup marked with a big 'J' and waved it back and forth under Jaymee's nose.

Her eyes snapped opened. " I love you!!" she declared, restraining from jumping on him. Instead, she opted to take her "coffee" and use it's magic powers of caffeine goodness to help awaken her in the early morning hour of her present.

"You too." He said with a smirk, handing Richie his coffee and suddenly noticing the absence of his other best friend. "Where's Alafayre?"

"No clue, bro. She's usually here even before me." Richie told him. "I'm sure she's just running late." Then the blond turned to Jaymee to start up a conversation with the now fully awakened, and hyper, girl.

Virgil took one look out in all directions for any sign of the hazel eye bright girl he'd come to think of as a best friend. Hoping that any second she coming running from around a corner her hand clutching her favorite grey fedora to her head as it attempted to fly off with the wind. Maybe wearing one of her quirky brightly colored scarves and her favorite orange Converse or a stylish pair of boots. And of course a pair of jeans and her black trench coat(though on a normal person it would wear more like a bridge coat). Andmaybe a wide smile on her face, the kind that always made Virgil want to smile too.

But he had no such luck. So he turned instead to his other friends, joining in on their conversation about some new comics that weren't supposed to come out for a long while.

* * *

Jaymee's smile dropped as the first period bell rang and the seat next to her remained empty, leaving her side feeling cold. Alafayre hadn't missed a day of school in the month and a half she had been attending Dakota Union High School. Therefore Jaymee hadn't known a day without her companion. But instead of letting it get to her she decided to enjoy her day and have fun learning about... protons and electrons.

_Seriously? I learned that years ago. I take it back. This **sucks.**_

* * *

By the end of the day Jaymee felt marginally better. She had English with Virgil, which was completely fantastic in her mind, and HomeEc. with Daisy and Freida, who turned out to be more fun then she'd anticipated(though a bit girly for her tastes). Trig was a class she had with Alafayre, but the teacher had kept them so busy with practice quizzes she didn't get a chance to dwell on it. And World History and Mythology were classes she had with Richie.

_Can you say **beyond** super fun!!!!_

Jaymee was waiting patiently for Richie to emerge from the bathroom when the door slammed open, almost hitting her.

"Sorry! Just remembered this thing with my mom. I promised. Gotta run! See ya!!!" Richie called, his figure almost a blur as he dashed out of the school.

_Well that sucks. He owes me big time._ Jaymee thought, only realizing she'd said the first part out loud when she heard Daisy's, Virgil's ex and current friend, laugh from behind her.

"Oh really? Well maybe Freida, the mall, and I can help." Daisy said, looping her arm around Jaymee's.

**_Seriously BIG time owes me. _**Jaymee added in her head, allowing herself to be pulled away by Daisy for lack of anything better to do at the moment. And because she would be able to use the situation as leverage later.

She was sweet but crafty. A good quality to have sometimes.

* * *

Gear flew through the city, buildings nothing but a blur to him as he made his way towards the mall, where Kangor and Shiv, who had been some of the first generation Bang Babies who had their power restored during the third Big Bang,were causing all kinds of chaos. Static was already at the mall, since he had his sixth period as his free period and didn't have to come all the way from the school.

"Gear!!" a voice he vaguely recognized as familiar called.

_Probably just another fan. _He told himself, continuing on his way.

"I swear if you don't fucking stop you'll find out just how hard I can throw a lead pipe." The voice threatened with such authority Gear couldn't help but stop. He looked down to see Alafayre running towards him, her cheeks red and a triumphant smile on her face. He instantly scanned the area for people, knowing very well he shouldn't be caught talking to her as Gear, it would only make her a target. This, he knew from experience.

The street was empty, for now, and he knew he had to make this quick before someone showed up. "What?" he questioned, slightly irritated.

"I need a favor." she answered, craning her neck to look up at him.

"Now?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Now. Static's got it covered, the cops are already there. And this is serious." she told him, holding up her shock box to answer the question already on his tongue.

Richie heaved a deep sigh that made Alafayre feel very guilty. "Fine. What do you need?" he inquired, lowering the thrusters on his rocket-skates to come down to her level.

"I have to be across town five minutes ago. I found a job for Francis but the guy wants to see him within 30 minutes and that was almost 10 minutes ago. So Please!" Alafayre explained, batting her eyelashes.

"That's what's **so **important?" Richie huffed, crossing his arms on his chest and turned his face away. "I'm not a taxi. I'm a superhero." Richie was about to say something else when he caught sight of her running around the corner. "Hey!" he shouted, chasing after her.

"Don't worry about it! I realize now this was a stupid idea and a waste of time. Maybe if I run I'll make it in time." She said, her face set in a determined scowl.

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't help." Richie insisted, opting to simply grab her around the waist and activate his skates and take off, knowing better than to argue with her. "We'll make it."

* * *

Richie stood outside the Dakota steel mill, dressed in casualattire again, tapping his foot on the ground agitatedly as he leaned against the red brick wall. He was dying to be anywhere but here, waiting for F-stop, his personal tormentor, to get out of a job interview where said bully would probably only burn the employer to a crisp anyways.

"Rich, you okay?" Alafayre asked, smiling up at him from her seat on the bench to the right of him.

_How the hell can you always smile? Especially when you're waiting for one of the most messed up criminals in this city. This is so fucked up._

"Fine." He replied coolly, his pale blue eyes staring hard at some nondescript object across the street.

"Mhm." she hummed knowingly, not liking Richie hiding things from her. They had been close friends once. Or maybe it was only her imagination. She didn't really know anymore. But either way Richie was still **her **friend, so she wanted to help. "So what's got your panties knot?"

"Nothing." he hissed, glaring at her through the corner of his eyes. Alafayre frowned.

She was about to argue that he was lying when the door swung open and Hotstreak emerged with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"They're gonna hire me and start me of with $21 dollars and hour. 5 day work week and 8 hour day shifts." he declared.

"That's great!!!!" Alafayre cried, a smile on her face once more. She could settle whatever was going on with Richie a bit later, now was time for celebration. She rushed over to Francis andthrew her arms around his waist.

Richie immediately moved to remove Alafayre's arms, not trusting F-Stop to not hit her. But F-Stop simply let her hug him, he stood there stiffly until she let go and then smiled back down at her.

_What the hell was that? _Richie thought, suddenly remembering why **he **had come, other than to make sure Alafayre was okay.

"Making that kind of money I know a house you can afford. Jaymee has the article. Whenever you're ready for it just tell her you wanna see the 2nd street add." Richie announced, his voice cold and aloof. Francis's face hardened at the sound of Richie's voice, he hadn't heard it actually speaking to him in years. When he was finished speaking Richie turned and walked away, back towards his house.

"Richie!" Alafayre called after him. Francis turned and walked in the opposite direction Richie had gone, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Alafayre turned her head back to see him leave. "Hey, Francis! Where are **you **going!? Guys?!"

_Weren't we all happy just a minute ago? What the fuck? _Alafayre thought as she stood in front of the building wondering who to go after. Her first choice was to go after Richie who had of course been her friend far longer. One of her **best** friends.

_But of course he has Jaymee now. _She argued. _Careful now. That sounds an awful lot like jealousy._

She hesitated only a moment before running after Francis. Richie wouldn't give her what she wanted in his current state. She wanted answers, and she was going to get them even if it killed her.

* * *

"Just drop it. " Francis growled for the third time since arriving in his apartment. And they'd only just closed the door. Francis all but ripped his jacket off and threw it on the (stolen)coat rack by the door. Alafayre peeled hers own jacket off and threw it on the coat rack as well. Instantly she regretted it. It seemed to be colder in the apartment than it was outside. To her immense appriciation she found the room had suddenly warmed up.

She walked out of the entry hall and into the first door she saw, which turned out to be the living room, where Francis had conveniently lit the fire place. In front of the fireplace was a couch and a bean bag chair. Alafayre chose the bean bag chair for its closeness to the fire.

"I'm not gonna drop it." she said as she plopped down on the chair. " I really wanna know what's wrong with you guys."

She looked at the fire, silent for a long time, leaving the crackling of the fire the only sound in the room.

Then she turned her head to the side and a little back so she could easily see his face and she smiled.

"I know I'm supposed to be strong. And I sure as hell act it. And in a lot of ways I am. But..." She paused, he smile falteringfor a second. "I'm really inscure when it comes to my friends and my place with them. And I've known Richie and Virgil for almost two months now and they've become some of my best friends. And I'd just found my footing as the cool girl who loves comics and video games and music."

"Then Jaymee comes along, I love her to death of course, but she likes the same things. And she's so fun and pretty. And now suddenly I've lost my footing and I don't know where I fit in with them now. Then I see Richie and he's obviously hurting and I want to help because no matter what he's still my friend."

Alafyre's smile was back now.

"And I will always fight for my friends' happiness. Even if I have to fight other friends for it. And you're the only one who can help me now so will you?" Alafayre asked quietly. She really didn't know why,but (even with the crazy way she met him) Francis had always been someone who made her feel like she could bear her soul to him and he wouldn't flinch.

Francis sighed and looked over at her, his emerald eyes intent. "I'll tell you some other time. But not now. I can't right now. But I promise--"

She held up her hand and smiled wider shaking her head as if to say she understood and it was okay. She patted the couch behind her and waved him over.

"You're a good friend, Francis." she insisted, turning back to the fire.

Francis snorted at the sheer ridiculousness of the comment. _I'm sure Richie would disagree._

"You got Clue?" Alafayre asked suddenly.

* * *

Well that's all from me for now. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the love!! Until next time dear readers.

Gwenivier out.


	6. Face Down

**Hello Molly here. I hope you like my chapter, it answers some qusetions and leaves some (I think) and well I hope it satisfys you for now.  
We do not own Static Shock.  
But we do own Jaymee and Alafayre, and all our made up characters.  
Thank you lunamirror and DaiHinMin.  
Well Molly out.**

* * *

Chapter 6 "Face Down"

Jaymee tapped her foot at the dress in her hands. Daisy and Frieda demanded that she buy so she did. It was green one of her favorite colors, and it was lacy and slightly frilly but it didn't go over board so Jaymee was pleased, it was above knee length and was more a summer, spring attire then anything. She placed it in her closet and looked at the evening sky.

"I wonder if my plants are okay?" She smiled and stepped out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Are you going out?" Her mother Ashanti Briar asked, in a knowing tone. Jaymee looked at her mother and smiled. She was beautiful. She had long curly jet black hair and mahogany brown eyes. Even after two kids she had her hourglass figure and she had such a gentle smile, Jaymee craved that smile, she wanted to smile like that.

"Yeah for a bit, I wanna make sure my plants don't freeze." With that Jaymee stepped out to get the flower gardens in her backyard. There where sakuras, and jasmines, and lilies and roses and violets and tulips, and many others. Jaymee had always had a green thumb, and she loved nature, especially when it sung to her in the early morning.

"Hello there, my sweeties, how is everyone?" She spoke softly. Jaymee looked around, it was getting cold.

"I'll be back." With that Jaymee left her glorious backyard for the warmth of her house.

* * *

Demeter frowned at the man before her. She had him tied up by his feet by thick rose vines and he was badly beaten.

"What kind of man are you. You rape a young girl in and alleyway, and when I confront you about it you run away like so bitch!! It takes a lot of energy to grow these vines through solid concrete ya know. Jeez, if I didn't have to turn you into the police **_ALIVE _**you'd be dead. Men like you disgust me." She hissed venomously.

"WOAH!!!" Demeter turned around and her eyes narrowed in mild annoyance.

"Static and Gear, what do you want?" She said coldly looking at the profusely bleeding man. The man whimpered in distress.

"What did you do?" Static asked in an disbelieving tone. Demeter looked at him.

"I gave him, his reward. That's Gordian O'Sheen, the man that's been mass raping young girls, I caught him in the act." There was a whine and Demeter looked into the dark of the alley.

"Come out." Out of the darkness came a small girl. She was around 14 with long golden blonde hair and pale skin, she had huge watery purple eyes that where red and puffy and she was half naked covered only in a coat and she had fresh wounds and whelps and red marks on her body. She ran over to Demeter and clamped on to her.

"It's okay, I punished him. Now tell me your name." The green haired heroin said softly, tenderly hugging the shaken girl.

"My…….my name….is Shelly Cromwell." She sobbed and clutched Demeter tighter. The rose-eyed girl looked at Static and Gear. She scooped Shelly into her arms and handed her to Static.

"Take Shelly, I have to go." She said distantly. Shelly whimpered and reached for her savior. Demeter smiled gentle. "Don't worry, I'll come and visit you soon." Shelly nodded and closed her eyes. She was safe. Gear got a strange feeling and reached out to touch Demeter, but her vines had other thoughts. They wrapped about his outstretched arm and pulled him back. Demeter gave her vines a look a mother gives to her children when she's upset.

"Stop being so mean." She scolded. The vines slithered away like an upset child. Demeter looked at Gear. "Did you need something."

"I just feel that I know you." Gear said uncertainly but confidently at the same time. Demeter smiled.

"Really I get the same feeling." With that Demeter disappeared in a flurry of white rose petals.

* * *

Jaymee yawned as she felt the sun hit her eyes. She rolled over and tried to block out the light but Ashanti had other ideas.

"Jaymee get up, its Friday, don't you have to go to school?" Her mother said softly opening the curtains in Jaymee's room. Jaymee sighed and throw the cover off of her and rolled out of bed. She hit the floor and groaned.

"What time is it?" She asked pushing her layered black and purple hair out of her eyes. That's right Jaymee had her hair dyed last night. She stood up and stretched.

"It's 6:10." Ashanti said softly pulling out clothes for Jaymee. Jaymee gave her mom's choice of clothes a dull look.

"That's much to girly, for me that's why I pick my own outfits." Jaymee informed crossing her arms. Ashanti smiled and put her choice back.

"Okay, I'll just make breakfast." Jaymee smiled and went to start her morning. After showering and brushing her teeth, she dressed in a dark purple turtle neck sweater and some dark heavy jeans with a pair of black combat boots. She then donned a pair of black gloves and some eaf-muffs. She was tired of getting cold. She then grabbed her black over coat and pulled her hair into two neat ponytails. She grinned, and headed downstairs to her kitchen to eat.

* * *

Jaymee smiled as she caught sight of her friends and ran over to them.

"Dressing warmly I see." Alafayre teased. Jaymee pouted but didn't say anything. She then handed a package to Richie. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"These are limited edition, mint condition, holographic....................issues of The Olympic Chronicles. These are the Forgotten Episodes!!!!!" He cried joyously. Jaymee smiled. Richie gave her a beloved look. "Your letting me borrow these."

"Correction, I'm letting you have them, so long as I can borrow them from time to time." She said softly looking at Virgil's shocked expression. Richie dropped down onto his knees.

"You can borrow them. If you need blood, or an arm or a leg or bail money, it's yours." Richie said with watery eyes.

"Hey, Rich, you'll let me borrow them too, right?" He asked eyes shining. Richie gave Virgil a look and then glanced at Jaymee who smiled.

"In nine months." He said mischievously. Jaymee fell to her knees in a fit of laughter.

"I love that joke." Alafayre smiled along with them, and closed her eyes.

"Okay, let's go to class."

"Oh hey, Al, could you go to the court house with me?" Jaymee said as they all headed into the school building. Alafayre gave her friend a shocked expression.

"For what?!!" She asked in a worried tone. Jaymee gave her a soft yet cold look.

"A friend of mine is suing someone. Her name's Shelly Cromwell." With that Jaymee walked off with Alafayre behind her. Richie and Virgil hung back.

"Hey Virg, you think Demeter'll show at the court house this afternoon?" Richie whispered even thought the girls where out of ear shot. Virgil thought about it.

"I think, so and we'll be there to have a talk with her."

* * *

Richie glanced at his............best friend Jaymee, she was so involved with her Mythology work she hadn't noticed his eyes own her. Jaymee suddenly looked up and smiled at Richie.

"What's up, Rich-a-roo?" She asked innocently. Richie felt guilty watching her like that.

"Ummm, I was wondering what you are doing this Saturday?" He asked trying to rid himself of his guilt. Jaymee put her finger to her lip and thought.

"Well I'll probably attended to my garden, Yulissia's sending over some Purple Venus Flytraps, and then I'm bringing some Gardenias to Shelly's, but other than that I'm free." She said softly.

"Yulissia? Who's that?" Richie said softly. Jaymee smiled, and pulled her black and purple hair out of her eyes. "I like your hair by the way."

"Thanks. Yulissia Vernantow, is my best friend. I love her. She's so cute and smart and she totally kicks everyone's ass, and she's super beautiful and talented and she's the reason I'm the person I am today." Richie felt jealously well up inside of him, Yulissia was Jaymee's best friend. Jaymee smiled, unaware of Richie's burning stomach. "Yeah, Yulissia was and still is the greatest, but she's in Africa and I have you and Virgil and Alafayre, and I guess Francis is an acquaintance." Richie felt his jealously die. Jaymee was too sweet.

"Okay, so I'll come over and help you deliver the flowers to Shelly." he smiled warmly.

"Thanks. I'm sure Shelly would appreciate it."

* * *

Jaymee kept glaring at Gordian O'Sheen, with more hatred then Alafayre though she could have. Gordian kept flinching and looking over his shoulder.

"Well Static and Gear did hand Miss Cromwell and the defendent over to the police and earlier this morning my pansies, wrapped around my leg and handed me a note with an extensive file on it." the juge announced before asking," Jury what is your decision?"Jaymee looked at the jury and felt her throat tighten.

"On the first count of the indictment, rape in the first degree of Shelly Cromwell, we find the defendant,Gordian O'Sheen, guilty. On the second count of the indictment, rape in the first degree of Calli Jamison, we find the defendant, Gordian O'Sheen, guilty." the foreman of the jury announced, going over all 14 counts of rape with a guilty charge for each.

"Your honor, we request immediate sentencing due to the severity of the crimes committed by the defendant." Marla Flannigan, the Assistant District Attorny, asked respectfuly, her darkly tanned face set in determination.

"Granted." the judge replied." Gordian O'Sheen you are ordered to serve 20 years to life for each charge. To be served consecutively, without the chance for parole." The judge banged the gavel. "Court is adjourned! Bailiff, take Mr. O'Sheen away."

Jaymee smiled satisfied that, that man had been given the sentence he deserved. As the bailiff lead him away, he looked over his shoulder one last time, catching Jaymee's fierce eyes, before flinching away.

_"Jaymee, when are you going to tell your friends the truth?"_Jaymee flinched as her mom's voice pounded in her head. Alafayre placed a hand on her shoulder. Jaymee smiled.

"Umm, Al, I gotta head home, my mom is calling me." She said disoriented. Alafayre gave Jaymee a look.

"What?"Alafayre asked, her warm hazel eyes suspicious.

"I swear she's a Bang Baby too." Jaymee muttered standing up. Alafayre nodded, as if Jaymee's words had confirmed something. Shelly looked up and ran to Jaymee and threw her arms around her. The blonde smiled brightly.

"Oh I'm so happy, Jaymee, and it's all because of you." Jaymee gave Shelly a slightly disappointed look. Shelly gave her an apologetic look in return. "Oh sorry." She hugged Jaymee again and then headed out of the court house with her mother. Alafayre gave Jaymee a speculative look. Jaymee smiled softly.

"Out with it." Alafayre commanded, needing it to be said aloud.

"Right, I have some explaining to do." Jaymee said sheepishly.

"No shit Sherlock." Alafayre said with her hands on her hips. Jaymee sighed and pulled on her hair.

"Okay, I have to confess. I'm Demeter the Earth Bang Baby." Jaymee said softly. Alafayre nodded. "I really had hoped to let you figure it out with out me saying it in actual words. Your smart Al. But let's hope the boys don't need anymore hints." Jaymee looked at the dusty pink sky and then her watch.

"Figured as much. You have the same voice." Alafayre said passivly. Jaymee had to admit she was only slightly surprised. She was starting to feel lightheaded though.

"I'm feeling sick, I have to go Al, umm see ya whenever." Jaymee told her,starting to walk off but Alafayre grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked cutting Jaymee a glare. Jaymee yawned loudly, her body feeling sluggish suddenly.

"I'm going home, to sleep, you can come, my mom really wants to meet you." Jaymee yawned again and her knees buckled underneath her. Alafayre, though shorter, caught her and noticed that Jaymee was half-asleep.

"Sorry, Al, I guess my surprise for the kids at the hospital took a lot out of me." With that Jaymee dozed off in Alafayre's arms. Alafayre sighed and looked around when she saw Richie.

"Hey, could you help me carry Sleeping Beauty?" Alafayre asked, dragging her towards him. Richie looked at the sight and took Jaymee from Alafayre gently and headed towards her house. Alafayre looked at the scene and smiled.

"Wow, you always seem to be around Jaymee, huh?" She said trying to make conversation. Richie nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, still lost in though. "Hey have you noticed anything weird about Jaymee." He asked in a distant tone. Alafayre smiled. This was easy for her, as she'd had lots of practice coming up with utter bullshit on the spot.

"Jaymee's weird in her own special way." Alafayre said softly. Richie nodded and looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"I guess so."

With that the two headed towards Jaymee's home.

* * *

**Well that's all. I hope it entertained you.  
Well Molly out.**


End file.
